Zastępstwo
by Zorano
Summary: Rin naciągnął kaptur na oczy. Czy wyglądał podejrzanie? Prawdopodobnie. Czy to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił? Całkiem możliwe. Czy był przekonany co do tego? Jasne, że tak!


Tytuł: _Zastępstwo_

Autor: _Zorano (Zor4no)_

Seria: –

Beta: _Brak_

Fandom:_ Free! _

Pairing: _lekko zasugerowane Rin/Haru_

Ostrzeżenia: _równie lekko zasugerowany slash_

Disclaimer: _To tylko pomysł oparty na pomyśle, kogoś innego. Cóż...  
_

Sumary: _Rin naciągnął kaptur na oczy. Czy wyglądał podejrzanie? Prawdopodobnie. Czy to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił? Całkiem możliwe. Czy był przekonany co do tego? Jasne, że tak!_

– – –

N/A1: _Tekst, który zaczęłam pisać po odcinku trzecim (?) gdy radośnie dowiedziałam się, że Rei nie umie pływać, a o którym przypomniałam sobie po odcinku ósmym (?) z wiadomego powodu. Potem znowu zapomniałam. Także dziś, póki jeszcze pamiętam... Podano do stołu?__  
_

* * *

**Zastępstwo**

* * *

Jeśli to nie była najgłupsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek zrobił to na pewno była w pierwszej dziesiątce, o ile nie trójce. Właśnie zakradł się do szkoły, żeby podejrzeć treningi klubu pływackiego Haru, który to klub jest oczywiście całkowicie poza polem jego zainteresowań. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze wątpi to Rin może nawet powtórzyć ten _oczywisty_ fakt głośno. Klub Pływacki Iwatobi go nie interesuje i to na pewno nie tak, że ma obsesję, czy coś... Może i faktycznie aktualne okoliczności – sprawdził kaptur, żeby na pewno, ale to na pewno nikt go nie poznał – na to nie wskazują, ale _tak właśnie jest_.

W każdym razie całkiem Gou często mu o klubie opowiadała, zapewne głównie dzięki jej przekonaniu, że brat ma w poważaniu wszystko co mówi, bez względu na to czego jej paplanina dotyczy. Oczywiście miało to sens, bo zwykle zasypywała go po prostu obrazami półnagich chłopców i niczym ponad to, a kiedy mówiła o klubie częstotliwość występowania takich kwiatków tylko się zwiększała i _boże_, naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć o czym ona myślała tak się rumieniąc... To, że czasem wspominała o czymś ważniejszym od nowych kąpielówek Haruki ("Nie jestem pewna czym różnią się od tych poprzednich? Przecież wszystkie są takie same!") tylko trochę to mu to rekompensowało.

W każdym razie nigdy nie powiedziała jak dojść na ten głupi basen, co w tej chwili to było dość istotne, bo najwyraźniej się zgubił, a urocza trzpiotka, którą zdecydował się zapytać o drogę najwyraźniej miała pewną słabość do rozglądających się nerwowo, zakapturzonych i absolutnie podejrzanych typów. Naprawdę nie miał dziś szczęścia. Przynajmniej tyle z tego, że jej trajkotanie całkowicie rozwalało konspirację, więc miał dobry powód, by odrzucić jej propozycję odprowadzenia i kilka _innych rzeczy_, które zdążyła mu zaproponować zanim w pośpiechu uciekł we wskazanym kierunku.

_Przerażające_.

To właśnie dlatego wolał skryć się w towarzystwie półnagich, ociekających wodą chłopców na basenie, jakiejkolwiek wydumanej teorii nie miałaby na ten temat jego siostra. Nie gapił i nie ślinił... Oceniał potencjał pływacki i potrafił go docenić. Tyle. I żadnego głupiego rechotania na temat rodzinnego podobieństwa!

Ale wracając do wątku głównego, wiedział, że pozostała trójka kimś go zastąpi, bo, _serio_, to było równie oczywiste jak to, że koleś kimkolwiek by nie był na pewno mu nie dorówna. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że na początku był _troszeczkę_ ciekawy, co takiego przygotowali, bo nigdy nie widział Gou aż tak podekscytowanej i zaczynał przeczuwać, że to może być coś dużego... I było, niech mu świadkiem cały klub pływacki, że naprawdę było, bo ten koleś _nie umiał_ pływać! Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak sobie z niego zakpili! I to publicznie! Zastąpić go kimś _takim_?!

_Koleś nie umiał **pływać**, do diabła!_

Jak w ogóle śmieli?! Mógł przysiąc, że to był pomysł Makoto! Tego miłego, pomocnego Makoto, bo tak jak z Haru rywalizował w wodzie, tak drugi chłopak był jego rywalem poza nią, nawet jeśli niekoniecznie zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

_Wróć! _

Oczywiście, że Makoto wiedział. Nie było nawet mowy, żeby nieświadomie tak zalazł mu za skórę... A gdyby ktoś słyszał dziwne plotki, jakoby walczyli o względy Haru to oczywiście jedna wielka bujda, roznoszona przez absolutnie niewiarygodną jednostkę.

(Głupia Gou, powinien w końcu przestać z nią gadać!)

Naciągnął kaptur i wyjrzał zza węgła niemal od razu dostrzegając dwie sztuki męskich pleców, które niemalże zafundowały mu zawał znienacka pojawiając się w zasięgu wzroku. Nagisa i Makoto - jego jakże drodzy _koledzy_.

...Mimochodem zauważył, że przez to błądzenie chyba się spóźnił i już nikogo w wodzie nie uświadczy. Super.

- Co robią Haruś i Rei?

Och! Rozejrzał się, ale w wodzie go nie było. Znaczy _ich_ nie było. Znaczy... dziś przyszedł sprawdzić tego okularnika, nie Haru. Właściwie nie obchodziło go gdzie ex-przyjaciel jest o ile go przyłapie nagle pojawiając się tuż za jego plecami, co, tak nawiasem mówiąc, byłoby nawet trochę w jego stylu.

Oho, jest! Są! Nieważne!

-Nagisa. Zostaw ich teraz samych. Mam przeczucie, że ci dwaj mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego.

- Masz rację.

Poprawił kaptur. Haru i ten okularnik... Co oni właściwie robili? Obserwowali zachód słońca? Mo-motyle? C-co to niby za atmosfera ma być?

- To całkiem urocze, nee? - mruknął blondyn i Makoto zachichotał.

- Zjeżdżamy, czuję się jak podglądacz. Co powiesz na lody w drodze do domu? Ja stawiam.

- Jej! Chodźmy! Chodźmy!

Nagisa złapał śmiejącego chłopaka za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Rin ledwie zdążył się schować, kiedy chłopcy go minęli.

Zaznaczmy: Rin nie jest i nie był zazdrosny, chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o _zasady_. To nie miało nic wspólnego z tym, co Haru niby robił z tym... tym... No i to przecież on miał ich wyrzucić, a nie... To nie fair. Absolutnie _nie fair._ Jeszcze się przekonają, że nie można go, ot tak, zastąpić takim _kimkolwiek_, bo on _nie da_ się zastąpić. Właśnie! Wygra i im pokaże, co znaczy znieważyć Rina Matsuoke!

...Niech tylko sobie przypomni, jak trafić stąd do drzwi wyjściowych.


End file.
